El Verdadero Hogar
by Bellrose Jewel
Summary: La navidad puede ser triste y fría cuando se ha perdido la calidez de una familia. Pero un encuentro inocente puede transformar ese vacio en algo afortunado. One-shot


**El Verdadero Hogar.**

El viento gélido mecía las pocas hojas de los árboles, mientras se empeñaba en arrancarlas de la antigua madera.

Pequeños copos de nieve cubrieron las ramas dejando un paisaje blanco y apagado en su camino; era invierno, pero aún más importante era el Día de Nochebuena.

Toda Konoha celebraba estas festividades en medio de alegría y dulce amor familiar.

Las tiendas se llenaban de luces y colores, al menos durante buena parte del día; porque antes de que cayera la noche nadie quería otra compañía que la de sus seres queridos.

Así inició esta celebración, como un motivo de regocijo para todos excepto uno.

Un pequeño niño de cuatro años llamado Naruto Uzumaki

El sol de la tarde se ocultaba tras oscuros nubarrones grises, el aire tenía una temperatura glacial pero eso no impidió que saliera de casa.

El centro de la aldea era un hervidero de vida, lo distraía del hecho de que al regresar no encontraría a nadie esperándolo. Que no habría pastel, ni canciones, ni regalos.

Y aún en medio de toda la gente, aunque estuvieran tan cerca como para propinarle pequeños empujones o para pisotearle los zapatos; se sentía solo.

Los niños que conocía no aparecieron, demasiado ocupados con los preparativos en sus hogares.

De todas formas nadie le hablaba.

A sus cortos cuatro años de edad ya se había acostumbrado; la Navidad era como cualquier otra fecha, estaba solo, triste y resignado. Como cualquier otro día solo que mucho más difícil de soportarlo.

La soledad de su viejo y desvaído departamento le hacía desear echarse a llorar, así que prefería mil veces estar aquí. A pesar de las sendas miradas de odio que le dedicaba cuanta persona caminara cerca de él.

No le importaba en lo absoluto.

Caminó alegremente mientras la multitud de colores lo maravillaban, en esta época era imposible que las cosas no tuvieran el blanco manto de la nieve. Esta caía caprichosamente sobre el pasto verde y las flores. Los tejados y las aceras.

Un llamativo puesto de algodón azucarado captó su atención; se veía esponjoso y rosa. Como le cabello de Sakura, la amiga de la niña rubia en la florería. Quería tanto su atención que se vio tentado a comprar el dulce solo para recordarla, pero el dinero que tenía no era suficiente.

Tomó las tres monedas que guardaba en su bolso de gama-chan, las había ahorrado desde hace tanto tiempo que a sus ojos valían mucho más que un tesoro.

Hoy se regalaría algo con ellas.

Caminó rumbo a Ichiraku Ramen, aunque eso le provocara hambre.

Su paso fu lento, tratando de perderse en las ventanas de nítidos cristales en la juguetería. Imaginando como se sentiría estar entre tantos osos de felpa, trenecitos y muñecas.

Un aroma exquisito lo envolvió como la seda, era dulce y familiar.

Buscó con la mirada el origen de aquella esencia. Aún para una persona como él, que nunca conoció el calor de una familia, le traía hermosos recuerdos idealizados de su mamá y su papá.

La panadería vendía delicioso pan fresco, de un aroma que inundó toda la avenida con sus oleadas de sabores; la boca se le hizo agua mientras corría para comprar uno.

La gente se aglomeró junto al tenderete, pero gracias a su tamaño consiguió colarse entre las personas.

El exquisito pan estaba ahí, tan cerca de su mano; la extendió un poco para tomar uno antes que se agotara.

–¡¿Qué hace él aquí? –exclamó una mujer, en seguida la multitud se apartó; antes de que pudiera responder algo lo lanzó de bruces contra el suelo polvoriento.

–¡Sal de aquí! –chilló una señora regordeta que lo había empujado con una escoba.

–Es un ladrón; deberían encerrar a esa cosa –murmuró un hombre.

–Yo no… –las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta, los ojos se cristalizaron en lagrimas. Extendió un pequeño puño mugriento– Tengo dinero, solo quería…

La escoba volvió a tirarlo haciendo que las preciosas monedas escaparan de entre los dedos sucios y rodaran por el piso.

-¡Largo! –gritó el esposo de la panadera.

¿Por qué lo trataban así?

Se levantó como pudo y salió corriendo. Él era una persona, no era un monstruo.

Había perdido todos sus ahorros y esa noche no habría pan fresco ni dulce. Bueno, no era como si estuviera acostumbrado a la buena comida o a la ropa limpia.

Un mendrugo de masa dura era suficiente.

Lo que realmente ansiaba con todas sus fuerzas era ser amado, aunque fuera una vez. Aunque durara unos segundos, hubiera deseado tener el cariño de una madre, pero incluso eso le habían negado.

Era un monstruo por el simple hecho de haber nacido.

Las sombras de la noche corrieron presurosas sobre Konoha, se metieron por la ventana y por las rendijas de las puertas. Gotearon desde el tejado hasta desfogar en las alcantarillas, pintándolo todo de tinta negra, atiborrando hasta el último callejón.

En uno de ellos caminaba la silueta diáfana de un niño, los cabellos dorados salían disparados por doquier. Los zafiros azules yacían perdidos en los recuerdos.

Algo se movió ligeramente entre un montículo de basura. Al principio creyó que podría ser algún animal callejero, pero cuando descubrió una hermosa muñeca de conejito no pudo evitar sonreír.

–¡Por Dios! Uno nunca sabe lo que la gente echa a la basura –espetó con voz infantil.

Milagrosamente, el rostro del conejito movió los párpados y lo observó fijamente antes de retroceder entre algunos cartones y fundas malolientes.

–Eres una muñeca muy rara ¿No crees? Yo nunca he tenido un juguete –dijo como si pudiera entenderlo, viéndola bien, parecía una niña con pijama de conejo.

Su piel era pálida; y el cabello que formaba un cerquillo sobre su frente, tenía un tono azulado.

Pero eran sus temerosos ojos plateados los que le quitaron el aliento.

– ¿Quién e-e-eres? –susurró con voz apagada.

Aquello lo dejó anonadado, era el juguete más fantástico que había visto. Una muñeca de conejita que hablaba y se movía. Estaba sucia pero no podía creer que la hubieran abandonado ahí.

Soltó una alegre carcajada, fascinado.

–Soy Naruto, conejita. ¿Tienes a donde ir? Si te quedas aquí te llevaran a un lugar muy feo.

La niña bajó la cabeza con timidez antes de responder negativamente. Justo como lo había sospechado, tampoco la querían como a él.

Le sonrió mientras la tomaba de la mano y la sacaba de ese lugar.

–Hola –le dijo y le regaló un casto beso. – No estarás sola esta noche, es especial y yo voy a quedarme contigo.

Aferrando su mano, la llevó a un viejo edificio viejo cuyas paredes tenían tantas inscripciones que aparentaba ser la guarida de alguna pandilla.

Inimaginablemente, Naruto extrajo de su bolsillo un llavero con forma de perro y abrió la puerta de entrada; no sin antes hacer un increíble malabarismo sobre la punta de los pies, para alcanzar el cerrojo.

La casa parecía abandonada, pero él cruzó la puerta sin muchos miramientos dejando los zapatos a un metro entre sí.

La niña lo siguió con paso cada vez más lento, antes de que pudiera evitarlo había empezado a llorar.

–Quiero volver con mamá –contestó entre sollozos.

–No había escuchado que las conejitas tuvieran mamá –su semblante se tornó triste– supongo que soy el único que no tiene.

La niña acalló las lágrimas, él se veía muy triste y eso no le gustaba. Tenía miedo de regresar a casa, lo que había sucedido allí era demasiado horrible. Pero quería confiar en el niño rubio.

Con un gesto lleno de ternura, abrazó al niño. Y se propuso, desde ese día, que jamás lo dejaría solo.

Naruto volvió a sonreír.

–Eres muy linda, conejita –con un pequeño dedo, delineó el contorno de esa carita redonda. Ella se sonrojó agregándole un toque incluso más tierno.

–Yo no soy una conejita –murmuró hipnotizada en esas orbes azules. Naruto frunció el ceño algo contrariado.

–Dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

–Hinata

– ¿Hinata? Entonces, cuando llegue la primavera te recordaré siempre que regrese un nuevo amanecer.

Sus labios se curvaron por igual.

Habían perdido algo muy valioso aquel día, estaban solos. Pero esa noche, se sintieron uno parte del otro y juntos, cenaron leche y pan.

* * *

**_Hola... por fin ya estoy por aquí. Ja ja._**

**_Después de una larga espera me siento orgullosa de decir que este fic ganó el segundo lugar del Concurso de Fics Navideños que organizaba Naruto Uchiha. Así que, decidí empezar como escritora de este foro con este fic tan especial. Lamento no poder subirlo antes pero debiamos esperar a que se proclamasen los resultados._**

**_Espero que haya sido de su agrado y que merezca algunos reviews._**

**_Pronto iniciaré con otros fics de varios capitulos._**

**_Sin más, me despido. Sayo._**


End file.
